1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tools. In particular, it relates to specialized pliers for repairing and/or joining segments of fluid carrying hoses located above and below ground level and methods for using the tools.
2. Background Art
Flexible hosing is used for a variety of applications and for many types of fluids. A principle advantage of this type of conduit is its low cost and ease of use. Typically, sections of hosing can be mated together to provide desired lengths and configurations.
Methods used to join flexible hoses together often rely on nipple structures to which sections of flexible hose are attached. A variety of methods are used to secure the nipples to the hosing. Where suitable, bonding techniques can be used. More often however, mechanical clamping or pressure devices are used.
One form of clamping device commonly used are wire ring hose clamps. A nipple is inserted into a section of hose and the wire ring hose clamp is spread apart by a pair of pliers, slid over the expanded section of hose which covers the nipple and then released.
A second known type of clamping devices is the compression ring. A compression ring is mounted on the flexible hosing prior to insertion of the nipple. After the nipple is inserted, the compression ring is forced over the section of hose which surrounds the nipple. While the compression ring may slide freely over unexpanded sections of hosing, the section of hose which surrounds the nipple is typically expanded by the nipple to a diameter which prevents movement of the compression ring. When the compression ring is forced over the expanded section of hose, it provides enough pressure to prevent the nipple from disengaging the hose and also to prevent leakage of fluid at the hose/nipple joint.
Typical methods of moving the compression ring into place involve the use of common tools such as a pliers to force the ring over the expanded hose section. There are several problems associated with this approach. For example, the pliers are prone to slip off the compression ring. In addition, inability to provide equal pressure on both sides of the hose tends to skew the compression ring, thereby causing the installer to use a step approach involving small moves of the compression ring on alternating sides of the hose. While it would be preferable to slide the compression ring over the expanded section of hose, it is impossible to do this with a common pliers.
While the aforedescribed problems are a nuisance for most applications which use compression rings, there are some applications in which the inability to conveniently attach compression rings is particularly undesirable. Installation of underground hoses for applications such as sprinkler systems is one such application.
A particular problem associated with underground systems is the difficulty in reaching sections of hose which may need to be repaired. For example, in applications such as golf course irrigation systems, water hoses may be run at sufficient depths below the ground surface that the repair of hose sections and installation of new nipple joints may be significantly impaired by the use of conventional tools such as pliers. Due to the depth of the hose, slippage of the pliers may cause excessive time to be used to repair a hose. Likewise, the use of common pliers may increase the difficulty involved with insertion of the nipples into the hose.
While addressing the various aspects of hose joining, the prior art has not provided a quick, convenient method of attaching compression rings to two sections of hose. In particular, prior art attempts have failed to address problems associated with hose joining in hard to reach places such as underground hose systems used in environments such as golf course sprinkler systems.